


pretty boy

by cadylee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Fluff, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Morgan was being dumb, Spencer is just talkative, idk how to tag, inspired by clairo, no beta we die like men, the girls scheme per the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadylee/pseuds/cadylee
Summary: “i could be a pretty (boy) / shut up when you want me to”alternatively, the two times morgan wanted reid to stop talking, and the one time he didn’t.i don't capitalize my writing, it's a stylistic choice and i do apologize if this prevents your enjoyment of this oneshot.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this ship so!! let's goooo

derek morgan had learned many things about his coworkers throughout his years at the BAU. when it came to resident genius spencer reid, he tended to notice a lot of things. not only was he the prettiest boy morgan had probably (definitely) ever met, but he never stopped talking. no more than five minutes could pass before reid would start lecturing on an obscure topic with a seemingly endless list of facts. of course, it came in extremely handy when it was needed. any other time, it was a lot to handle. that’s not to say morgan didn’t like it (because he found it quite adorable), he just wasn’t always able to keep up with reid’s rambling.

one such day came after a particularly taxing case that nobody on the team enjoyed. they were sitting in the jet, everyone showing varying levels of distress and other negative emotions. while some people may cope with that mindset by shutting down, reid was trying to push his feelings out of his head by talking. and he was talking a lot. morgan felt like his head was going to explode. this was only partially because of reid, moreso because of what the team was coming back from. maybe it wasn’t the best way to handle it, but morgan had to say something.

“and there was nothing we could do to stop him, they gave us the case too late, especially considering seventy-four percent of murdered children are dead within three hours-”

“kid, do you ever shut up? you’ve been talking for fifteen minutes straight and i don’t think you’ve even paused to take a breath. none of us are really eager to listen to this right now,” morgan snapped, leaving reid stunned. actually, the entire team was a little caught off guard. morgan was always so patient and kind to reid, always helping him when he was overwhelmed.

“right, sorry,” spencer mumbled, pulling his bottom lip under his teeth and bringing his knees to his chest, looking out the window and trying not to let his hurt show outwardly via tears. morgan had never acted like that toward him. reid had grown to really have feelings for morgan. no, not platonically. morgan was the man to help reid come to terms with his bisexuality, to finally accept it. of course, morgan would never know that. there was no reason for him to.

nobody spoke for the rest of the trip. upon landing and getting back to the office, spencer said a couple goodbyes to everyone but morgan, grabbing his stuff and accepting a ride from garcia to get home. derek didn’t like that. the last couple of months, he had been bringing reid home. it was their thing.

the next few days were rough. derek looked for opportunities to corner reid and talk to him, but spencer was always one step ahead, and it helped that the rest of the week was filled with desk days. don’t get him wrong, spencer hated the distance and silence just as much as morgan did. in fact, everyone did, which meant is was only natural for penelope, jj, and emily to meddle.

they waited until they saw spencer head into the men’s restroom. penelope ran to derek saying something about him needing to go kill a spider in the restroom, which obviously confused derek.

“how do you know there’s a spider if it’s the men’s room?”

“just do it.”

derek complied, walking into the restroom. the sound of a door locking behind him caused him to turn around and try the handle, but to no avail. at that moment, spencer walked out of a stall to wash his hands, making eye contact with derek.

“hey, morgan,” he mumbled, proceeding to wash his hands.

“the girls locked us in, kid. i don’t think that was on accident,” derek stated, causing spencer to rush over and mess with the handle.

from the other side of the door, you could hear the voices of three girls announce, “talk it out!” before the sounds of heels clicking on tiles that got quieter before eventually disappearing completely.

“damn it,” spencer whispered, sitting up on the counter in-between sinks and sighing.

“language, kid,” derek joked, before leaning against the wall and holding uncomfortable eye contact with spencer. “you’ve been avoiding me.”

“i guess i have, but i’ve been much quieter that way,” spencer said bitterly, playing with the sleeves of his sweater.

“listen, that’s not what i meant. i was just a little upset already and took it out on the wrong person,” derek explained, spencer shrugging.

“i depend on you for patience and understanding. you’ve never snapped on me like that, morgan.”

“it was a horrible mistake and i regret it more than you could know.”

spencer covered his face briefly before looking up at derek again. “i’ve been overreacting. i just tend to find comfort in you in more ways than you could understand, and you’ve helped me come to terms with so many aspects of my being.

“you allow me to be my most authentic self,” he continued, “never trying to shut me up. well, almost never. i never need to hide anything from you. you’re the most patient person in this unit, always taking how i feel into consideration, and maybe that’s why i’ve felt this way for so long,” spencer cut himself off and slipped his bottom lip between his teeth and looking at the floor, quickly realizing he had begun to ramble and hit a topic he didn’t want to bring up.

“hold on. feel what way, spencer?” derek dropped nicknames and opted for his first name, something he didn’t frequently do.

“it’s nothing,” spencer began to count the individual floor tiles, even though he knew there was exactly 43 visible from where he was seated

“clearly it matters or you would’ve finished that statement,” derek said gently, moving toward reid and putting a hand on his shoulder. for the first time in what felt like forever, he flinched and moved away from derek’s hand, which broke derek’s heart. spencer was really hurting. “you can tell me anything.”

“how do i tell my heterosexual coworker who views me as nothing more than a friend that i have feelings for him that have surpassed being platonic?” spencer said, panic evident in his tone, hands covering his face. derek’s eyes widened.

“woah, pretty boy. that was one big statement with an even bigger assumption,” derek started gently.

“you’re right, derek. you don’t even see me as a friend. just the coworker you have to associate with,” spencer whispered, and even though his face was covered, derek knew he was crying from the way his voice broke. 

“spencer, it’s okay. that’s quite the opposite of what i meant, actually. for starters, i view you as so much more than a friend, i really consider you to be the most important person in my life right now. and as for your other assumption? i’m not straight, spencer.”

“but-”

“i’m bisexual, i just generally don’t retell the stories of my male hookups. spencer, you’re not the only one here who feels like that right now.”

“but i don’t understand. you’re this attractive women’s man who could get most literally anyone else on this planet, and yet you think you’re attracted to me? i’m not special. i’m borderline annoying most days and all i do is talk to ignore the fact i don’t know much of anything when it comes to the real world and-”

spencer was cut off abruptly by derek’s announcement of, “spencer, i can’t stand to listen to you talk poorly of yourself. please, let me shut you up.”

and then derek’s lips were on spencer’s own, a very effective way to silence the resident genius. spencer quickly got over the surprise of the action and wrapped his arms around derek’s neck, while one of derek’s hands ended up in spencer’s hair.

the kiss was full of emotions from the years of mutual pining that both men were unable to come to terms with, and it was something beautiful. eventually derek pulled away, leaving spencer pouting.

“spencer. what do you want to happen now?” derek asked quietly, spencer putting his forehead against derek’s own.

“i don’t know,” spencer whispered.

“spencer reid, will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” derek whispered, and spencer nodded.

“yes, of course. i’m speechless, and i think that honestly says a lot,” spencer chuckled.

almost as if someone was watching (did garcia have a camera in the restroom?), the door unlocked and emily opened it.

“busted,” she said, the two men separating quickly, making her laugh. “we all know what just happened,” she continued, raising an eyebrow. the men rolled their eyes, a smile on both of their faces. they finally exited the restroom and were on their way, their days being much better from then on.

_**bonus: the one time derek didn’t want spencer to stop talking** _

spencer was horrible at conveying his emotions, which derek completely understood. he was able to be patient with spencer, even after six months of moving extremely slowly.

the two men were sitting on derek’s couch, spencer in his arms and more than a little wine drunk.

“derek?” he said quietly, his pupils slightly more expanded than usual (from the alcohol, he had claimed earlier).

“yes, pretty boy?” replied, a hand playing with his boyfriend’s messy hair.

“have i told you how happy you make me? you mean the world to me. you are my world. the way i feel about you is so much more complex than any available fact about attraction and love. because that’s what it is. i love you, derek morgan,” reaid suddenly stopped talking, realizing what he had just said so abruptly. “i’m sorry, i’ll shut up.”

“spencer, you don’t need to stop talking. i love hearing every single word that leaves your mouth, especially those three. you don’t need to tiptoe around your emotions or be scared, because i love you too, spencer reid.”

this time it was spencer to initiated the emotion-filled kiss, their body language and actions conveying more than their words had. they were prefect together, two connecting pieces in the puzzle of their complex lives. spencer was derek’s amazing boyfriend with an extensive vocabulary, and nothing was going to change that, not if derek got a say in it. sure, spencer’s lectures and rambles were a lot to handle some days, but derek wouldn’t rather it be any other day. spencer reid was derek morgan’s pretty boy, and he would never have to shut up; derek morgan never wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what you liked/what could've been improved!


End file.
